At the raise of the sunsets
by claudiaEB
Summary: My prediction for episode 3 ( mostly romance betwen Padme and Anakin). The story is about how they live in Tatooine when they got married. Then the story continiues to episode 3. I like it myself, so read it and review..


" Anakin

Chapter 1- "Home in the suns"

" Anakin! Hurry up before you miss the sunset!", Padme Skywalker shouted to her husband while standing in the little marble balcony that was in the backyard of their small house in Tatooine. Anakin left the 43DT droid that he was fixing giving it a concerned look. He had bought it when it was broken in hope that he could fix it once he bought it. He had indeed fixed it, but sometimes it could get slower and eventually fall down. Anakin knit his brows and placed his hand over his chin, his face giving a questionable expression. He turned around leaving the mechanical broken droid and met the orange red light inside the small living room. Shadows formed of the objects in the room from the blazing light, long sharp dark figures on the stone floor. Anakin walked out from the house and went to the balcony where his wife was standing with a dreamy look on her beautiful brown eyes. She had a simple light blue dress on that wrapped around her slender body as a gentle hand holding a vulnerable flower. Her hair was down, long and shiny curling itselfwhen meeting her shoulders. She turned around sensing Anakin approaching. "Come", she said reaching out for his hand. Anakin took her hand in his, giving her a gentle smile, his sky blue eyes shining with a tender love for her. 

The next moment he wrapped his arms around her, he gazed at the two suns of Tatooine that slowly became smaller. She laid back against him in his embrace. " Isn't it beautiful?", she said closing her eyes. Anakin also closing his eyes, memories floating in his mind. They swam like a thousand fishes in every directions, everyone of them giving him different feelings. He slowly placed a gentle kiss on Padme's neck, trying to deny some of the feelings that he felt when he thought about one person, his mother. "I love you", he said feeling an inner joy having her in his arms. " I wish that we could stay like this forever." Her words made his arms tighten around her in a protective position. " Me to...", he said, "...me to".

When the night approached and dawn had ended, the couple had returned to the now light fully house. Candles and electrical lights chased the darkness away like an angry dog chasing a cat. Padme was behind the kitchen table preparing something delicious and at the same time easy to do to eat. " Do you wonder what would have happened if you never met me in that shop? ", she said while looking at a hologram that Artoo was showing her of a young Anakin talking. A cross the room Anakin looked up at Padme from his work with the droid. She had stopped continuing with the food, waiting impatient for his answer. " I would have eventually gone crazy", he said censoriously with a twinkle in his left eye. Padme made a grimace and left the kitchen table and walked to Anakin who put the wrench on the table. She sat down on his lap giving him a small kiss on his forehead. " No really, tell me", she said while giving him another kiss. " I mean it, I would have gone crazy. Not having the luck to see your beautiful face, to even know you. That's why I think, no I mean, I know that I would have become crazy." He started to kiss her, slowly at first but became more passionate. He cupped her cheek with his right hand and brought her closer to him, but suddenly she broke off from the kiss. She took his hand from her cheek and wrapped both her hands around it, giving it a squeeze. " Really Anakin. What do you think would have happened? What if I wasn't with Qui Gon when he went to that shop?". Anakin relaxed against the small sofa while thinking. " Well, I would have met Qui Gon and helped him with the parts for the ship. He would had done the same as he did, making me his padawan, I mean Obi Wan's padawan." Anakin stared at Padme's eyes and for a brief moment pain crossed his sight. " If I wouldn't have met you, I would have become a Jedi knight", he said slowly. Padme stroke his cheek, a simple touch that warmed his heart. " I still can't believe that you sacrificed your biggest dream...for me". Her tone was sad, knowing that his love made his desires die. " But don't you know jet. You are my biggest dream. You." He stroke away a strand of hair from her eye that had loosened from the tiara cloth she had to keep the hair from her face. " A position is indeed powerful, but having a feeling for a person is stronger and brings more joy for both persons." Padme smiled at him and stood up, his words still trembling in the air. This wasn't the first time the once little boy Anakin Skywalker had secured his love for her, but that didn't matter. Every time he did it he said it with a new meaning, with more feeling and love. Anakin took her hand before she went back to the kitchen, he had devil eyes and his lips curling into a smile."Why do you have to go up now, we were in a middle of something, you now", he said bringing her back to his lap and giving her a kiss. First he was gentle but every second that went on he became more passionate, enjoying more. Padme sight a bit, suddenly feeling dizzy from the rushed kiss, but in that little second Anakin took the opportunityof her open mouth and opened his as well. 

A beep made them both jump from their kiss that had suddenly become more than just that. Artoo circled around the room, trying to say something. CP3O came out from the garage, there he was kind of out of the way from his masters, when he heard Artoo's beeping. " What does he say? ", Anakin said raisingfrom the sofa putting Padme down on it. He walked to Artoo, who became more hysterical. " He says that he has got a.... message, master Anakin", CP3O walked to his master, who suddenly looked very concerned. Anakin had a bad feeling about this, his senses about some kind of danger increasing. " He says that it is for Padme, master Anakin" While hearing her name, Padme stood up looking at CP3O first and then at Anakin. They changed looks and stared at the little droid that had eventually calmed itself down.Anakin bent down to Artoo's level, pushing a red single buttonin the droids blue, shiny left side. A transparent blue light came out from a solo small hole. A few seconds later an old man appeared in the hologram. His long brown robs touching the floor in the hologram and his calmly eyes searching for someone particular in the room. He stared at Padme as if he could see her in the room, his gaze steady and wise. Anakin took a deep breath, as if air had vanished. He looked at the man and knew who it was. " Obi Wan", he murmuredto himself looking at the hologram, transfixed at the old man inside it. 

" Padme. I knew that if I turned to you, you could make your husband Anakin to understand what I'm about to say. Make him listen, for it is time, even if he doesn't want to..." Obi Wan walked a few steps forward, but not coming any closer to them. "...The jedis are not as strong as they were before. The galaxy is in corruption and...a was is indeed impossible to prevent. Life itself lies on our hands, but we need everyone who the force has blessed. And you Anakin..." Obi Wan turned his head to Anakin, who looked almost stunned."...are one of them. I hope that the force will lead you to the right path and take the right decision. May the force be with you".

_To be continue....._

_ _

_///////////// Well, what do you think? If you liked it and want me to continue with it....REVIEW.///////___

_ _


End file.
